Haunted Hearts
by Yojimbra
Summary: Reiko Yanagi is a ghost, had been for a long time. She's the unseen hero that helps out by doing ghost things, even if nobody can see or hear her. Well, that is until she meets Izuku Midoriya. Now she can finally have someone show her all the memes she wants. Izuku x Reiko
1. Chapter 1

Reiko Yanagi.

Reiko Yanagi.

Reiko Yanagi.

That was her name. Probably. It wasn't like she needed a name being a ghost. The only ghost. Her name might as well just be ghost. It sounded more depressing than it was. Really she was perfectly content with her life as a spooky ghost for good that helped make the Musutafa region one of the safest in all of Japan. Even if nobody knew it was her.

Reiko paused catching a glimpse of herself in the reflective glass of an office building. She really hadn't changed since she died. Her hair had always been a dull silver that was nearly white, she had always been pale, and she always looked tired, which considering how she didn't need to sleep since she was a ghost was just plain rude. The only thing that had changed was her clothes. Instead of her school uniform, she was stuck wearing a loose white robe that seemed hellbent on exposing her cleavage. Not that anybody could see her.

All things considered she looked like a pretty cute ghost.

Again since no one could see her but herself it was a weird thing to take pride in.

Half yawning Reiko made her way through the office building, using her ghost like abilities to cause just a bit of mischief, and a bit of helpfulness, for every shoe lace she untied or button she undid, she refilled the coffee pot, or pushed two love birds just that slightest bit together.

Setting people up, was kind of like a video game, she got to nudge people towards one another and watch their lives progress in new and exciting ways. Even with her ability to see the red string of fate that bound people together it wasn't easy. She had to untangle the knots and figure out how to get them to actually talk. But other times all she had to do was knock a few paper out of peoples hands or send an umbrella flying and they took care of the rest.

"Let's see what you're up to today, Keji." She hummed, flying through the office to her favorite worker. He was a young man, desperately heads over heels for the gorgeous secretary that didn't even know his name. His red string of fate went across the street to a quiet girl that went to school with him.

Love life aside, she liked him mostly because he had good taste in memes.

It was the small things that made her unlife that much more exciting.

After a healthy breakfast of vague chuckles and making sure that the office bimbo tripped in the exact same spot for the twentieth time in a row. She went out to do her true calling in life. Hero work. If she could call it that. She couldn't do much, move objects, make animals freak out. But, it still made her home that much safer.

And it was what she had wanted to do before she died. Apparently, her quirk being called poltergeist was more accurate than most people thought. And she could do more stuff as a ghost.

With a humm, she passed through the window, the heavy rain passing right through her without so much as a bother, she didn't even feel cold. She hadn't felt much of anything in a long time. But she was like that as a teenager so it was normal. She ran thrummed Keji's red string of fate, watching as it twanged despite never feeling the string.

It was a bit like pulling at heartstrings, only less sad sounding.

With a yawn she meandered her way down to the ground level, it was easier to find crime that way, and it felt weird just flying over everybody like that. Even if most of the crowd had already dispersed, but not completely the city was always in motion, even with the rain.

She paused at the crosswalk for a moment. An old habit that was really hard to shake. Before shrugging on making her way across the road, despite the oncoming traffic.

"Woah!" She heard someone say from behind her.

Then something unexpected happened. She felt something. A warm hand grabbing hers and pulling her back towards the side of a road as a bus drove by, her face was half submerged into it for a moment before she was pulled back even further.

She came face to face with him. Forest green hair, and green eyes that almost glowed like ectoplasm. He was wearing a U.A. uniform and his umbrella was tossed to the side. And he was looking right at her.

"That was close!" He said softly, letting out a sigh a relief and placing a hand onto her shoulders. "You're okay right? You look like the bus didn't even hit you. You really should be more careful you know, you could have died."

She blinked, staring at him. She could feel him. He was touching her. His hands were wet, warm, dry, and cold all at once. More feeling than she had felt in a long time. "Are you talking to me?"

"I don't see anybody else that almost walked in front of a bus do you?" He laughed shaking his head and raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you okay? Do I need to take you to a hospital?"

Reiko looked at the crowd that was now giving them a wide breadth as they resumed their daily lives. None of them were looking at her, instead they were all looking at this boy. "You can see me? You can hear me? You can touch me?"

"Yes? Why wouldn't I?" He looked genuinely confused. "Are you ok-"

Excitement rushed through her, and she felt her heart begin to beat again. Well not really, but the sensation was there! She let out a laugh and grabbed him pulling up into the sky. "You can see me! You can see me!"

"Huh? Wait What? What's going on?" She ignored his screams of shock and terror as she flew through the air, taking her with him along for the ride. She flew through the building, taking him with her.

Wait. That wasn't a good idea was it.

XXXX

Izuku slammed into the hard concrete wall of one of the office buildings. Hard. It wasn't the first time he had been force fed concrete this week, but those other times he had been prepared for it. He did not expect to get picked up and literally flown into the side of building on his way back to U.A.

Part of him was missing his bed back in the dorms already.

"Oh," he heard that weird white haired girl say, her head poking out from the wall in a similar way to how Mirio would. She extended her hand out towards him, it was still the same smooth, sensation as before, but now there was a bit of warmth to it. Despite her petite size she held him up easily. "You can't go through buildings can you?"

"Not normally no." He groaned as she pulled him up to the top of the building. Apparently he didn't need to save her from the bus. But was this her quirk? How could she fly, and move through walls. Was she a hero? Her pure white Kimono could be a costume. Even if it did expose a lot of cleavage.

Man she was kind of bouncy.

"So how can you see me?" She muttered dragging him to the roof of the building, perfect so he could get rained on. "Is it your quirk? Do you see others? Oh, are you dead too?"

"Dead? No? What are you talking about. Can't other people see you? And can we have this talk somewhere less wet?" This was his last clean uniform. Mostly because someone broke the washer back at the dorms but also because he had been away on his internship since then.

"Oh, you can feel that huh? I guess you're not dead like me." She looked up as though just now realizing that it was raining. Her feet weren't even touching the ground. She snapped her fingers and he stopped getting rained on, instead the water was just pushed to either side of him. He was still soaked however.

"Dead? What are you talking about?" Was this one of those cases where someone's quirk consumed them so they thought they were their quirk? It was common with animal quirks especially in rural areas.

And speaking of her quirk it was incredible, not only was the rain just passing right through her, but unlike Mirio she seemed to have no trouble breathing or doing anything while she was using it. And she could fly, and apparently make force fields with the snap of her fingers.

"Oh, I'm a ghost." She held up her hands in front of her chest striking that cartoonish zombie pose. "Boo."

"Are you sure that's not just your quirk?" He asked trying not to leap to any conclusions. Maybe her quirk was that she was a ghost?

"Well, it is, my quirk was that when I die I turned into a ghost." She floated over to him and pressed her hand into his chest. His bare chest, through his jacket and shirt pressing into skin. Her hand was just cold enough to make him shiver. "Weird, I can touch you. And you can see and hear me. This is the best thing to happen in a long time."

She clapped her hands in front of her mouth and wiggled. She looked way to cute, but also slightly creepy. "Now I can watch all the shows I want without freaking someone out."

"So, normally people can't see or hear you? How long has it been like that." It sounded like a terrible quirk. He still didn't believe that she was actually a ghost, but she did. "It sounds really lonely."

"It is," She sighed then moved over to grab his hands. "But Now I have you. Oh wait, what's your name? I'm Reiko, Reiko Yanagi."

"Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you?" This was by far the weirdest way he became friends with someone. Maybe there were others that could see her at U.A? Maybe if he got Eraser to use his quirk on her they'd be able to figure something out. "Why don't you come to U.A. with me?"

"Can I watch Netflix there and have you browse the internet for me? I want to look at Memes." She assumed that usual zombie like pose again that made her chest bounce.

"Uhh, sure? I can probably set that up for you."

She clapped her hands in front of her face and gave a soft smile that was downright cute. "Yay."

Then she grabbed his hand again. "You said U.A. right? Let's go."

He was dragged into the air with great speed, leaving his umbrella behind and the rain slammed him in the face. By the time he got to U.A. he was going to be even more drenched.

**AN: Starting my Halloween fic early in hopes of actually finishing it! Hope you all enjoy this story. Reiko didn't have a lot of personality, so I infused a bit of Miku from that quintuplet anima I love.**

**See you all next time!**

**Twitter,**

**Ko-Fi.**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're telling me that your quirk has now manifested as an invisible ghost that only you can see and can freely manipulate you and other objects while at the same time being completely able to phase through solid objects?" Aizawa-sensei summarized everything while he moved to refill his coffee cup. He grabbed the whole pot and left his cup behind. "And that it's a cute girl whose name is Reiko Yanagi?"

He never said she was cute, even if she was kind of adorable. Her face just had a natural lazy look to it that made her him want to wrap her up into a blanket and just take a nap with her. She also wasn't part of his quirk. Probably.

"I don't think she's part of my quirk, Sensei." Izuku looked over to where Reiko was hovering, her awkward posture made her look like she was doggy paddling through the air. Her butt was sticking out. At least a curvy and cute ghost was better than a terrifying and evil ghost. "She said that her quirk turned her into a ghost when she died."

Aizawa-sensei took a long sip of coffee right out of the pot glaring at him. After the third time he had gotten some new quirk, added thanks to One for All, Aizawa had just stopped caring. Well, he wasn't sure if his sensei had ever cared, but that was beside the point.

"So you want me to use my quirk, which requires me to be looking at someone, on a ghost I can't see? Even if I could and she was actually dead, wouldn't that just make her not exist?"

Reiko gasped and fluttered away from Aizawa and behind him. Her hands were cold against his back and he could feel her breath? Did ghosts have breaths? Was she even breathing? It felt kind of nice. "That would be bad."

"No, I was hoping that you could use your quirk on me, that way we could find out if seeing ghosts is part of my quirk." That sounded less insane in his head. But hey, he could see Reiko and no one else could so maybe?

"What if you stop seeing me though forever? That would be really boring." Reiko, floated around him, her hands trailing along his shoulder like a siren in the waves. Her dull grey eyes met his and she had a small pout on her face. "I still want you to show me some memes and watch Netflix with me."

He watched her float and smiled at her. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. We're just trying to figure out what exactly is going on. And Aizawa-sensei's quirk is temporary anyways."

"Well, okay. I already told you that I'm a ghost though. And it really doesn't matter than you can see me, just that you do." She hummed hoving behind Aizawa and began to play with his scarf.

He growled. "Tell her to stop."

"Reiko, could you please not annoy my sensei?"

She pouted but stopped.

"Alright, ready when you are sensei."

He felt that familiar sensation of his quirk being turned off. There was a slight headache, and he could still feel his connection to One for All, but it was frozen. He didn't have access to his quirks anymore, but he could still see Reiko floating behind Aizawa-sensei. She was still staring at him, that bored expression on her face was mixed with curiosity.

"I can still see her, thank you sensei." He let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. There had to be some reason why he could see Reiko but one one else could.

"Good, you're in charge of refilling your quirk classification paper work. I'm tired of doing it."

"Yes sensei."

XXXX

Kyoka paused when she saw Izuku sitting on the couch in the common room. It wasn't uncommon for something weird to be happening to Izuku. If anything, it was weird for something weird to not be happening around him. But this seemed ever so slightly more odd than usual. His hair was moving on its own while he filled out some papers.

And there was some random show playing on the T.V.

"Uhh Izuku? You know your hairs moving right?" She asked him walking over to see what he was working on. Quirk redefinition forums. That really seemed to just sum up Izuku's quirk lately. Maybe his real quirk was a quirk that just made more quirks.

"Yep," Izuku popped, "That's Reiko, for some reason, she likes to play with my hair when she watches Netflix."

"Reiko? But no one's there?" Was Izuku dating an invisible girl? Years of living with Tooru had taught her how to look for an invisible person, sound was a good hint, indentations in the carpet among a dozen other signals. And Tooru wore clothes most of the time.

"Oh, she is, Reiko is a ghost."

"A ghost? So you can see ghosts now? Is that another new quirk?"

Izuku sighed and slumped into his seat, wincing as a few of his hairs were pulled at the motion. "Oww, I mean, technically yeah, but not really? Apparently, my quirk works by borrowing power from spirits, that's why I couldn't control it at first, and when I find a powerful enough spirit I can use their quirk, but if I do it too much then it also hurts me. And now, I found a spirit strong enough that I can actually see and talk to them."

"Ahh." That familiar sense of dread she got when she watched a horror film krept up her back and made her want to sleep with the lights on. "So, basically, you're a necromancer, and that ghosts are real?"

"Yep," He looked over to her and smiled. "But don't worry, Reiko's pretty nice, she actually really likes your shirt."

She looked down and checked her shirt, it was her deep dope tank top. "Ahh, uhh thanks?"

A ghost just complimented her on her choice of clothing. This was weird.

"Well, uhh you two, have fun, I'm going to uhh, go to my room." And totally not freak out about ghosts being real. Dammit Izuku!

The lights were so staying on tonight.

XXXX

U.A. was really neat and exciting. There were so many teenagers and all the adults were really neat too. And Izuku's classmates had some great tastes in memes. Like that Kyoka girl, she had a great shirt! And they were also so nice! All of them said hi to her when Izuku told them about her. It was great!

She had friends! Today had been a great day! Only Izuku's teacher was really scary.

And on top of that she was given permission to watch as much Netflix as she wanted! Which was good, but also kind of pointless because she didn't have good enough control to use the remote on her own. But it was still super awesome!

It only sucked that it was ending.

"So you really don't sleep?" Izuku asked her, his hair wet from the shower he just took. He wandered over to his bed and sat down still looking at her.

She shook her head, and pushed some of her hair out of her eyes before sitting next to him. The internet page she had been scrolling down on - using a pen to press down on the arrow keys - had finally reached the end. "Not really, sometimes I zone out for a while, but I don't really sleep. Kind of wish I did. Dreaming might be fun again."

"Ahh, then what do your normally do at night?" Izuku scratched the back of his head. "I mean, I know you want to keep looking browsing the internet but it might be hard for me to sleep. And until we find someway for you to use the remote I don't think you can just watch Netflix all night in the common room."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I think I'll explore U.A. It's changed a lot." Just the dorms felt so different to her.

"Changed? Have you been here before?" Izuke asked looking her in the eyes. She had missed eye contact more than she realized. Sure, she could look people in the eyes before him, but they were never looking her in the eyes. It was nice.

Why did she say changed? "I don't know? Maybe? It feels kind of familiar, but also really new and exciting."

"Do you think you could have been a student here?"

"Maybe, I haven't thought about my past in a while so it's all kinda fuzzy." She knew her name! And that was what mattered! "It's kind of hard to remember things when you don't have a brain."

Izuku snorted and stood to turn off the light. "Well, if you want to try and find out more about yourself, I can help you tomorrow after class."

She really wasn't that curious about it. "Nah, but oh! Can we play a board game? Those sound fun."

"Huh? Well if you're sure, I'll see if I can get others to join us. Momo always likes board games, maybe Kyoka too."

"Yay, now I'm extra excited." She clapped her hands in front of her mouth and wiggled on Izuku's bed before she fell through it. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Reiko."

As it turned out. U.A. was really boring at night. There were a few people that did stuff a night, namely the scary teacher, and that rat dog mouse thing in a suit, a pink haired girl that kept cackling to herself in a workshop, and some purple haired boy that was just glaring at the ceiling and flipping endlessly in his bed.

It was weird, she went years without talking to people before, but now that she had someone she could talk to, and touch, not doing that just felt super extra boring. Maybe she could just sit and wait for Izuku to wake up?

Was that creepy?

Wait.

She was a ghost. She was creepy.

So her being creepy was okay.

Being a ghost was awesome sometimes.

She wandered through the dorms until she found Izuku's room again. He was asleep, snoring softly with one hand under his pillow and the other dangling off the side. Something came over her, a compulsion, a need to touch him. Her hand touched his chest and she felt his warm course through her.

It was nice.

Her head fell onto his chest as she phased partially into his blankets. His heartbeat pulsing through her and making her smile and when his arm twitched and wrapped around her shoulder, she found something that she hadn't found in years.

Sleep.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm still in a funk, but I'm getting out of it. (Until I fall back down in like two weeks)**


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku awoke feeling odd. Odd in that he had a great sleep, but also he felt, not exactly warmer, but more, touched? Groaning he forced opened his eyes and saw a silver haired girl with blue eyes and a dopey smile on her face smiling downward. His hand was on her shoulder and she was using his arm as a pillow.

Ahh, right, Reiko, that weird ghost girl that only he could see. She must have gotten bored waiting for him to wake up. But what was she doing?

He felt her finger press against the tip of his penis, his morning wood causing it to sproing right back into place when she moved away.

"Hehe," Reiko laughed poking him again.

Well this was by far the weirdest way he had ever been woken up. Also to think that his first time having a girl touch him there would be by a weird ghost. A weird ghost that was actually really cute and pretty hot, but a weird ghost nonetheless. Also her chest was partially exposed. So, not only did Reiko claim the title of first girl to touch his penis, but also the own of the first breasts he'd touched.

Did it count if she was technically dead?

"Uhh Reiko?" He took his eyes off of her pale white breast and really pink nipple and looked her in her surprisingly blue eyes, were they more blue than before?

She looked up at him and hummed finger still very much touching his penis. Was it weird that it felt kind of good? Especially when she began to move her finger up and down. Okay that was tingly! That was real tingly! And it felt pretty good, almost good enough to moan.

"What are you doing?" He squeaked, not really able to move his arm, partially because it was still asleep and partially because it felt good.

"Playing with your penis." Her smile grew two sizes and she gave that dopey giggle again. "I've never touched one before, but when I woke up I saw yours and started to poke it. It's fun. Hehe, sproing."

That familiar building sensation centered around the tip of his penis began. Seriously? His first hand job was going to be from a ghost that thought it was fun? That wasn't normal. Wait, he traded in normal for a quirk. "Okay, well, can you, gyah, stop?"

"Huh?" Her fingers wrapped around his shaft as she looked at him then his penis. "Why? Does it hurt? I'm sorry, oh! Should I kiss it to make it better?"

That would probably be bad. "Uhh, no, it's fine, just please, stop touching it. I uhh, need to get ready for class."

She pouted, it was almost adorable. Her hand slid all the way down his shaft and then emerged from the covers like it wasn't even there. "Fine, I'll stop playing with it. I don't understand how you don't play with it all the time though, it's fun."

His body twitched as he watched her slowly pull up her gown again, then flutter over to his computer, butt wiggling as she mumbled about memes. Okay, so Reiko was actually really attractive. And basically just gave him his first hand job. Without even really thinking about it. Maybe he should set some boundaries with her.

"Hey Reiko," He sat up in bed trying to keep the recent mess in his boxers hidden under the sheets.

"Sup?" She spun to give him a lazy smile, Her hands flew behind her back and she gave a long whole body stretch that had her doing a flip in the air. Why was she so cute and sexy at the same time! It wasn't like she was even trying. Holy crap, did he have a crush on this weird ghost? Why did that feel ever so slightly morally wrong? "I forgot how nice sleeping was. Thanks for letting me use your bed Izuku. You're a good cuddle buddy."

"I thought you couldn't sleep?"

She shrugged. "I can with you. It's super weird, I can even kind of feel stuff when I'm near you. Not like, stuff stuff, but I can feel how warm you are. It's really nice. Why do you think that is? Do you think maybe you're just weird?"

She was the weird one. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way. But I need to take a quick shower before class, do you think you can wait a bit before I set you up with the internet again?"

Reiko hummed tapping on her chin. "Wait, you're trying to become a hero right?"

"Yea, it's why I'm at U.A. And technically I kind of already am a hero." A hero in training still counted, he had his license after all! "I thought I told you that."

"Oh, I don't have a brain so it's easy to forget stuff." She waved him off like it was a trivial thought. "But let me go to class with you! I can like be your sidekick and stuff! I was kind of a hero in Mustafu ya'know! A few people called me the lucky ghost!"

He couldn't see anything wrong with that. Besides, having someone that was invisible, silent, completely undetectable, that only he could really interact with. That was basically like having a whole other quirk! Now he had like eight! "Sure, I can talk to Aizawa-sensei about it. As long as you don't cause a disruption he'll probably be fine with it. But it's pretty boring most of the time."

"It's more boring when you're not around." The simplicity of that statement had his cheeks burning.

XXXX

There was so much food.

For the first time, in a long time, Reiko felt something close to hunger. It was closer to just a want to taste food again than it was to any sensation off actually feeling full. And the fact that she could actually smell it, not just think she was smelling it, made it all the more tasty. Maybe she was sharing Izuku's sense of stuff? That would be neat.

Her mouth watered as she watched Izuku take that porkchop that had been sitting in his bowl of ramen and move it towards his mouth. It was laden with broth, cooked to perfection and, and absolutely dripping with tasty tasty goodness. She needed him to eat it for her.

She needed it.

"Hey, Izuku?" The black haired girl called Momo that tried to shake her hand yesterday began, her own plate was just as large as Izuku's, but she was nearly done. "Is Reiko still around?"

Kyoka, the shorter of the two girls perked up at that, her ear wire things almost shooting straight up. She was so afraid of ghosts. Which was fair, normally ghosts were scary! But she wasn't a spooky ghost! "Is she?"

"Yeah." Izuku placed the porkchop back into the bowl. Dammit! He then pointed at her and nodded. "She's right here, she's been following me through classes all day. She even wants to try helping out in the hero course later."

Momo picked at her meal. "I see, I must admit I feel a bit awkward eating in front of her when she has nothing. Do you think you could have her join the conversation."

Kyoka's ears did the exciting thing again.

"Well, she says she doesn't get hungry, and she can't really eat anyways. So there's nothing we can really do about that." Izuku just smiled at her and shrugged.

"You can eat that porkchop," she said still staring at that oh so tasty looking hunk of meat. She needed it to be eaten. She wanted to hear those sloppy juice noises as someone chewed on it.

"She says we can-"

"Oh, hey everybody," the bubbly brown haired girl, Ochako another person that was afraid of ghosts sat down, half phasing through her with her meal. "What's going on."

"Ochako!" Kyoka's face went pale. "You're sitting in Reiko's spot."

"Bwah? I am? But there's nothing here?" Ochako looked around, her head going in and out of her chest. "You really need to carry like a doll around so we know where she is Izuku."

"Huh? Why? She doesn't seem to mind."

Eat the porkchop.

"So? It's rude! I don't want to sit in her space! Have some consideration." Ochako, scooted just to the side, pouting as she eat a small bite of meat. While Izuku's porkchop just sat there. Uneaten.

"Oh, can't Reiko manipulate objects? Why don't I make her a doll to carry so we know where she is?" Momo placed a hand on her chest beaming with pride. Which she should be, considering she ate her pork chop. Izuku's uneaten porkchop should be his greatest source of shame.

"Uhh, sure, what do you think, Reiko, does that sound like a good idea?" Izuku looked at her. And not his porkchop. "Do you think you can carry something small like that for a while?"

"I'd probably end up leaving it places when I go through walls and stuff, but I could carry it and set it down." She placed a finger on her chin. She tried to do that for a while but people just ran away from it. "Can you make it look like me? That'd be cute."

"Sure, I can try drawing you later, and then Momo, can make a doll based on the sketch. How does that sound?" Izuku's chopsticks touched the porkchop!

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, that way we'll know how Reiko looks instead of just guessing." Momo clapped her hands.

"Yeah," Kyoka mumbled, sounding so thrilled about it. The red line between her and Momo the only thing keeping the girl in her seat. "That sounds great."

"We can even give her a desk in class!" Ochako hummed happily munching on her food. Wait, was she afraid of ghosts? "And we can eve have her help us with a haunted house this october! We'll have a real ghost, so we're bound to win!"

That sounded fun.

Izuku just laughed and finally brought that porkchop into his mouth. It sounded as good as she imagined it. The juices the texture, the smell everything pouring into Izuku's mouth. She wanted to taste it!

"Mmph!" Izuku squirmed as she brought her lips onto his.

Her tongue entering his mouth as she tasted something for the first time in years. It was just as amazing as she remembered it being. Only wait, why was her heart pounding? Was the porkchop that good? Or was it. Oh. She was kissing Izuku.

"Sorry," she mumbled backing away from him. "I wanted to see if I could taste your food if I did that. I can. It tasted good."

Izuku coughed and looked at her. His own face bright red. "Oh, umm, sure. Just uhh, give me warning or something. That was, uhh, yeah."

Wait, why was there a red string coming out of her chest now? And going towards Izuku? What did that mean?

**AN: Cute Wholesome ghost girlfriend was secretly a cute wholesome perverted ghost girlfriend.**

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, now hold still for a minute."

Izuku looked at his notebook and smiled at Reiko. It had been a long time since he had done a figure drawing, but it should be easy enough, especially since Momo was just going to make a doll out of it. But he still wanted it to look kind of nice.

Reiko nodded and floated over to his bed, hands still in front of her chest like a zombie, the same dopey look on her face as always. "Should I make a scary face?"

"Do you want your doll to have a scary face or do you want her to look cute?" He asked, starting with her general outline. He should probably cover up her cleavage. Or better yet, not draw her boobs. Dolls didn't need boobs. That would just be weird.

Reiko tapped on her chin and hummed to herself. She tilted her head to the side and smiled slightly. "Can't I do both? I mean, I think I'm cute and spooky. Izuku, am I cute and spooky?"

"Uhh, cute yes, but you're not really spooky?"

And now she was pouting. That pout was absolutely adorable. Lethally so. Okay, maybe he was embellishing it because of his sudden crush on her. And that kiss she gave him to taste the porkchop at lunch had kind of made that crush turn into something more. But how could he date a ghost!?

He'd already drawn her pout into the drawing. It fit really well, and would probably look adorable as a doll, hopefully Momo could make it work. And hopefully Reiko wouldn't be to upset. "So how did you like your first day of class?"

Reiko tilted her head to the side and a small smile appeared on her face, fingers bridged in front of her mouth. She squirmed ever so slightly and let out a content sigh. "It was a lot of fun. And the porkchop was good too. Everybody seemed really nice, I like Momo, and Kyoka is funny. And I forgot everybody else's names. And the porkchop was good."

She said porkchop twice.

"I guess that's the first time you've tasted something in a while, huh?" That's all it was to her. Never mind the shaking in his body and quivering of his heart. He was the one that made it into something more.

"Yeah." She nodded again, cheeks going pink. Wait, ghosts could blush? "And the kiss was nice too. Sorry for not asking."

The kiss was nice?

Crap, was he really falling in love with a ghost?

"And done." he looked at the cute drawing of Reiko, her silver hair covering one of her blue eyes and her face was frozen in that adorable pout. Her white kimono was drawn in as much detail as he could put in there. He decided to hide her hands and feet in her kimono because those were hard. "What do you think."

"Where are my boobies?" Reiko grabbed her chest and bounced them. "A ghost needs to have boobs because we say boo a lot."

"I uh." Jiggly boobs. It wasn't weird to stare at them, nor was it weird for him to completely lose focus on anything. Why was she so casual about this? Oh right, he was the only one that could see her so she probably lost touch with things like modesty. That would explain the cleavage. "I don't think your doll needs boobs do you?"

"Hmmm," she tapped her cheek and shrugged. "No I guess not. But you're really good at drawing. Izuku. Can we take this to Momo now? I want to see her doll."

"Uhh, sure, why don't you take it? I need to take a bath." And regain his sanity. "Here."

She tried to grab the notebook out of his hand but her fingers slipped right through it. She was pouting again. Reiko huffed and used her power to grab the book and then floated towards the door. "Okay, see you soon!"

She passed through the door and the notebook slammed against the door.

With a sigh and a smile he opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She pouted and grabbed the notebook again.

Reiko was a resourceful girl, she'd figure out how to get it to Momo.

Eventually.

That gave him enough time to take a nice long bath and figure out why he was falling in love with a ghost.

XXXX

She knew where Momo's room was. Mostly because she wandered in there while exploring. But she didn't know how to get there with all these walls in the way. Hallways were confusing. But she managed to do it! And she still had Izuku's notebook with her!

She still thought it would look better with boobs. But it was a super cute drawing.

The only obstacle in her path was that Momo's door was shut. And no matter how much she tried she couldn't do much beyond shaking the door. Stupid limited ghost ability things. Leaving the notebook floating outside she looked in to see if she could get Momo's attention.

"Momo I-" Kyoka muttered, craning her neck as Momo kissed her softly.

"Shh, kyoka, just let me handle things. You've been so stressed recently." Momo's voice was halfway to a giggle as she slowly slid her hand up Kyoka's thigh. The red string of fate was tangled around them like a choking mist.

Reiko blinked and began to realize something. "Oh, they're having sex."

Or about to.

Wait. That's what Izuku's penis was for! That sounded like fun.

She dropped the book off in front of momo's door and then sped off to find Izuku.

Using the red string that had sprung between them to guide her right to him.

XXXX

The baths at the dorm were always amazing. Just shy of an actual outdoor bath but better than most public baths. It was like staying at a four star hotel. And during certain times of day, nobody else would be in here. Such as right now.

Which was perfect for Izuku because he wanted some time to think about things. And sometimes those things became the soft squishy boobs of Reiko.

They looked super soft.

Apparently he was a boob man.

And there was a boobie ghost all but clinging to him.

Dammit, what was he supposed to do?

The water rippled as someone entered the bath next to him. Looking up he saw who it was. And their boobs. Their bare naked boobs. There weren't supposed to be boobs in here, this was the men's bath. So why were their boobs here?

Because they were attached to Reiko.

A very naked Reiko. A very Naked Reiko that was currently sliding into the water to move next to him. She was slender, pale, and as beautiful as a morning filled with fresh snow.

"The water feels nice." She mumbled in her usual drawl. She brought her hand into the water, and tried to scoop it up. None rested in the palm of her hand. "I don't know why I can feel things around you, Izuku. But I really like it."

"Uhh, Reiko, why are you here?"

Ahh yes, the return of the why boner.

"I wanted to take a bath."

"Why? You can't get dirty."

"So? The water still feels really nice."

And she couldn't go into the girls bath because then she wouldn't feel anything. Maybe it wasn't her but him? Or something? Maybe he just had some kind of quirk that made things absolute or something? This was making his head heard and he did not have enough spare blood for something like this.

"Okay, but why are you naked?"

"Everybody is naked in the baths." Reiko moved to point behind her where her robe was still floating. "Besides it kind of came off on its own."

"Okay. Well, did you give Momo the notebook?" Normal conversation, try not to look at her breasts, at her naked body, at her face, at her lips, at her. Damn that was hard.

She nodded and scooted closer to him. "Kind of, she was busy, so I left it at her door."

Why was she getting so close?

What would happen if someone saw them. Wait. That couldn't happen.

"Hey, Izuku?" Reiko let her lips hang open, her half opened eyes staring up at him like he was a daydream.

He swallowed. Maintain eye contact! Maintain eye contact. Her breast pressed against his arm. Fuck! "What's up Reiko?"

"Can you hold me for a little bit? It's nice when you do that." She got closer again, moving through his arm in a way that felt really weird. So she could phase through him when she wanted? Was she regressing? What was going on?

"Like this?" He brought his arm around her shoulder and felt his heart burst from his chest when her head fell against his shoulder.

"Yea." Reiko let out a heavy sigh that turned into a yawn. Her own arm appeared through the wall behind him to grab onto his waist. "I'm really glad I met you by the way."

"I'm glad too." Despite the fact that it literally happened yesterday. "Things have been interesting since you showed up."

Interesting like waking up with her basically giving him the laziest hand job ever, or the porkchop kiss, or now, taking a bath with a ghost cuddling him.

"I hope I get to stay with you forever." Her hand found his and she squeezed it softly. "I think with you I can fall in love, and be really happy. At least for a while."

Love? Wasn't that his thing to worry about? Was this a confession? "Love? What makes you say that?"

She just smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "That's a secret."

**AN: Hehe... BOO-bies. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmm"

That was Reiko. The weird dopey ghost girl that he had a crush on and was probably in love with him. Why was she moaning? Was she trying to be a ghost, well more of a ghost? Wait, no, that didn't sound like ghost moaning it sounded lewder. Much lewder.

And his morning wood felt really, really, good. Better than when she had teased him into climaxing yesterday morning.

Wait, moaning Reiko, tingling penis sensation, wet slapping noises?

Izuku woke up and saw a very naked Reiko bouncing on top of him as she bit her lip. Her large breasts were perky despite their size and managed to move up and down with ease. Her silver hair was free and all but floating around her head. Silver eyes locked onto his.

"Reiko?" He grunted moving a hand to touch her supple hips. Fuck, if they were going to be having sex, then they were going to be having sex! Still though, his first time was being woken up by a ghost girl that might as well be his girlfriend at this point. And it was really hot. "Why are we having sex?"

She moaned rolling her head back as her hips matched his, the slapping sounds going deeper. A dopey smile with flushed cheeks grew on her face as she looked at him. "Because you were hard again. And I remembered what penises were for."

"Besides," She leaned forward her arm pressing down into the mattress above his head as her eyes rolled. Her breasts jiggled inches away from his face, her pure white skin shining in the early morning light. "You feel really good."

Well that was easily the sexiest thing anybody had ever said to him. And he felt the same way, but when he tried to express that all that came out was a grunt, followed by a groan as Reiko continued to do something amazing with her hips. Her entire body seemed to tense for a moment before she went slack on him. Her breasts were soft on his chest.

"That felt great," She moved forward half laughing with that dopey smile on her face. She kissed him softly, hand caressing his cheek. "I don't think I can move my body anymore."

But. But he wasn't finished.

The bed groaned as he flipped her onto his bed, her eyes were wide as he repositioned himself inside of her.

"Let me finish," He said softly, grabbing her hand as he eased himself back in.

Neck craned, face flushed, eyes wide, tongue out. Reiko squealed in delight as he reentered her. "Izuku, I'm so, so sensitive down there."

"You started this," He laughed, eyes rolling as she coiled around his penis. He was so close just from being back inside of her. Every slow movement he made had her moaning in some new and cute way while those spectacular breasts of hers bounced. Her hardened nipples barely visible on top of her milk mounds.

When he grabbed one, she moaned throatily, her head back and pressing further into his bed. Her hands clawed at the sheets as her legs flew up around his waist. "Izuku!"

He came. Inside of her. It was probably fine to do that inside of a ghost right? And then fell down on top of her, grappling her into a hug with one hand still on her breast. Face buried into her hair. So sex was kind of awesome.

Reiko shifted and turned to look at him with her silvery eyes. She kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I love you Izuku."

"I umm, yea, I think, I want to love you too Reiko."

"Good, because you're stuck with me until you die. And then I'll find a way to make you a ghost and you can be with me forever and ever." She gasped and blinked. "Was that creepy that sounded creepy."

"A bit, but that's fine, you're a ghost, you're supposed to be kinda creepy."

"Oh. right. That's good then."

"You're also really cute."

"You're just say-"

The door was kicked open.

"Izuku!" Mei Hatsume walked into the room fully dressed with her high tech goggles and a giant smile on her face, she had on some kind of backpack on with twirling green lights on it. "I heard you have a-"

She blinked and looked at him, then took off her goggles. "Hey, nice penis."

"Mei?" He covered himself and Reiko with the sheet and turned to look at the strange woman. "Why are you here?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry! I'm here because I heard you have a ghost! And I spent the last night making this ghost detection equipment and I wanted to try and see if it worked!" Mei laughed and put her goggles back on. "Oh wow, this black light setting is showing ectoplasm every-wait, that's just spunk. Have you been fucking the ghost? That's neat! Oh wait switching settings."

"Mei," He said slowly. "Can this wait until I'm dressed?"

"What? No way! Besides I want to a digital outline of your body for uhh, research." She pulled out some device that looked like a tesla coil. "Ooh, I'm getting some great readings."

"She's fun," Reiko laughed.

"Hatsume?" Aizawa-sensei's voice came from the hallway. "Why are you here? Get to class. I need to talk to Izuku."

"Huh? Oh! Sensei! Is it class time already?" Mei was half pulled out the door.

"Izuku, you're coming with me, we're going to the principal's office and your ghost is coming too."

XXXX

The Principal's office was not exactly the most pleasant of places to get called to first thing in the morning. Nezu was nice and all, but it was still the principal's office. Worse still was that Aizawa was there looking more than a little annoyed and then there was a police officer too.

"Uhh, did I do something?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. Reiko was hovering just behind him, half hiding like they could see her. It couldn't have been about them having sex in the morning could it? That was just like way to soon.

"Not at all my boy!" Nezu shouted and jumped up onto the desk, and opened up a folder. "You see we just wanted to talk to you about the ghost that's been following you around! What's her name again?"

"Reiko Yanagi sir." He nodded. "Did you find out who she was?"

"Who she is my boy!" Nezu pulled on one of the papers and presented it to him. "This wouldn't happen to be her would it?"

On the top left of the paper was a photo of a white haired girl with dopey silver eyes, dressed in a middle school uniform. She looked cute, but more importantly it looked like a younger Reiko. "That's exactly her sir. Why?"

There wasn't anything else on the paper, was this some kind of an investigation.

"Well my boy, you've just helped us solve a three year old missing persons case!" Nezu cheered and looked over a few more papers. "You see, Miss Yanagi, was supposed to be a student here at U.A. along with you, however she went missing a few weeks before the semester started!"

"Huh?" Reiko asked fluttering over to see the papers. "I don't remember that."

"She says she doesn't remember that." Izuku said for her. "Do you know what happened to her. Or what was supposed to happen?"

Part of him was grateful that he wasn't in love with a 50+ year old ghost. It looked like she was his age.

"Certainly! You see, on her way back from school, there was a villain chase with a Mr. Compress, and she ended up getting hit by a car, we had assumed that Mr. Compress had also kidnapped her and ran off with her. But it appears as though she instead reawakened her quirk when she got hit by the car and became more ghost like in addition to losing her memories."

"In short, Reiko isn't dead. She's very much alive just trapped in her quirk, the reason why I couldn't use my quirk on her is because I can't actually see her." Aizawa stepped forward. "Now we need to figure out how to get her to undo her quirk."

"Did you hear that, Reiko?" He grabbed her hands and smiled at her ear to ear. "You're alive!"

"Huh?" She looked over to him with shock on her face. "I'm alive?"

"Yea! You're alive!"

"I'm alive!" She jumped with him laughing. "I'm alive!"

"Oh, well, that's wonderful." Nezu laughed.

"She's going to need a change of clothes."

"Welcome to your Hero Academia, Reiko! Sorry it took so long." Nezu extended his hand to Reiko. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Wait, you can see me?" Reiko asked and took a step towards Nezu. A step, her foot hit the ground. "Wait, I'm cold, and I can feel stuff. I really am alive."

She then promptly fainted.

"Oh my, that's not good." Nezu looked down at the girl from his desk.

"So hungry." Reiko muttered.

Izuku could only laugh. Well at least he wasn't dating a ghost anymore!

**AN: 2nd to last chapter! Maybe. **


	6. Chapter 6

Reiko being alive was a lot like Reiko being a ghost. She followed him around, got lost, and really enjoyed scaring people. All in all for the past week that she has been alive for it had been surprisingly normal. Well normal for him, and ever so slightly weirder than average for his girlfriend.

Though Reiko did have to relearn a few things.

Like putting on clothes.

XXXX

"Izuku." Reiko's head appeared from his closed door, one of the first things she learned was how to turn her quirk on and off. Phasing through walls was just one part of that. It was a bit like Mirio's only without the teleportation.

And the ever enveloping sense of darkness and falling when he used it.

"Reiko, what is it?" Izuku asked placing one leg into his pants and looking at his weird girlfriend, she pretty much always looked like she needed a nap. Which was what she liked to do. A lot. "I'm getting changed."

"Oh good." She pulled her head out. "I need your help, can I come in?"

Apparently this was normal for her.

"Huh? Uhh, sure come on-" He had to let the sentence drop when he saw Reiko walk into his room. She wasn't naked, no that would have been, well it would have been just less Reiko. Instead she walked into his room, looking like she was losing a fight with her bra. It wasn't even half on, the cups were at a weird angle and her breasts were completely exposed, her school uniform was on one arm while her skirt was, well her skirt was on so that was good.

"Help?" She flapped her arms.

"Did anybody see you when you came over?" He stopped putting on his shirt and moved over to the sexy pile of weirdness he had fallen for hard. It was actually kind of cute. "And wasn't Itsuka supposed to be in charge of things like this?"

"She was busy with her boyfriend. And I was a ghost when I came over here." She tilted her head to the side. "Weird how my clothes come with me."

"Just a bit, but give me a second, I don't really have a lot of experience putting these things on." He undid the clasp, and looked at the device and assisted in untangling his girlfriend. Somehow, it looked like she didn't really need a bra. Her breasts were still super white, perky and just really fun to look at. And play with.

Reiko let out a laugh and bumped her chest a bit. "I'm sure you'll get lots of experience taking it off."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Why? Is it working?"

"Maybe."

"Cool, lets have sex."

XXXX

But just as there were things that Reiko struggled with there were also things that she took to like a fish.

XXXX

"Hey, hey, Izuku." Reiko mumbled as they were supposed to be watching a movie. He really didn't know what the movie was about, he was currently distracted by Reiko being really really close to him. Her body was ever so slightly more than halfway on top of his with her head resting on his chest. One of her legs was between his.

It would be great for movie watching but really they were both watching Reiko browse through meme's on her phone.

"What's up, goose bump?"

She looked at him, the same look of disgust on her face when she was told she had to physically run a lap for it to count. Considering how she could fly at speeds upwards of 50 mph effortlessly he could see why she was mildly annoyed. "You really suck at nicknames."

"Sorry, it's just that honey doesn't really sound right. Or babe." He tilted his head so that he could kiss her on the head softly. "Maybe I should just stick with Reiko."

"I get really excited when you say my name though, so that's a good thing." She admited softly then looked back at her phone. Her eyes went ever so slightly wide. "Hey, hey, Izuku."

He was dating a goldfish.

"What is it?"

"Look," She shoved her phone in his face and it was an image of a penguin, the top half was red and the bottom half was blue. "The Meme I made of you is doing really well. It says you got a super cute and adorable girl to follow you around. But she's a ghost."

"Yes, but you are by far the cutest ghost I know." He didn't understand the meme in the slightest.

"Aww thanks, and you're uhh, you're the hottest hero I know." Her face twisted up for a second. "Besides Shoto, but he's half fire. He's also the coolest. I wonder if I can make a socially awkward Shoto Meme."

He reached over and grabbed her phone slowly pulling it away from her. "I have an idea."

"Huh? I was using that!" She whined even as she put up no resistance.

"How about we doing something else?"

She twisted up to look at him. "Something else?"

He pinned her to the bed and kissed her collar bone. "Something else."

"Ooohh, I think I like something else."

XXXX

Yep! Everything was going absolutely amazing with his ghost girlfriend. In that they were both fit teenagers that were looking for an excuse to have sex. Something that was easy because for Reiko, curfew was really hard to actually apply to.

XXXX

Izuku groaned when he felt that familiar weight on his chest as he woke up in the morning. More often than not Reiko would ignore the suggestion that she was supposed to sleep in her own room. And instead opted to sleep with him.

And it was really hard to complain about.

"Reiko, hey Reiko." He nudged on her bare shoulder. She was probably naked again. It was kind of awesome having a girlfriend that just liked being naked. He felt her chest press against his and smiled. "Wakey wakey."

Reiko moaned and let out a cute yawn as her silver eyes fluttered open, her white hair falling to one side as she slowly worked out the sleep. "Oh, Izuku? Good morning. I guess I slept over here again. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, it's nice waking up being able to kiss you." He helped lift her up so they could share their first kiss.

"That is a good way to wake up." She stood up revealing her naked body to him and gave a nice long stretch. Seriously, how was a lazy ghost so hot? "I'll see you in class, Izuku."

And just like that, she flew out his window.

He half expected her to want to take care of his morning wood.

XXXX

Everything about his life with Reiko by his side was pretty awesome.

There was just one small problem.

"Reiko?" He whispered as his leg twitched in class. He kept his eyes forward and hoped beyond hope that absolutely no one would notice what was happening to him right now. The worst part was that he couldn't even really react or else they would get caught.

"Hmm?" Reiko asked, her head phasing out from his pant leg as her mouth was around his raging hard penis. She was in her school uniform though the top few buttons were undone so he could see her cleavage. She let go of him with a pop and moved it so that her breasts were touching him now.

A blow job and a tit fuck while he was fully clothed was by far the strangest sexual intercourse anyone had ever had.

"What are you doing?" He whispered through gritted teeth. His hand was balled into a fist on his desk and he had no idea what Midnight was saying.

Reiko just laughed and continued to move her breasts up and down, somehow avoiding his leg but getting all of his penis. Her control had gotten scarily good. "Being naughty."

He could see that!

The real challenge came later when he had to try and hide her handywork. He was so going to get her back.

**AN: I like this ending. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I was conflicted if I wanted her to be a ghost forever or if I wanted her to just be a derp. The derp was strong in this one so I had her turn back into a human.**

10/10 would write ghost GF again.


End file.
